Carta a você
by kalikk
Summary: Fred Weasley escreve a Hermione Granger uma carta sobre seus sentimentos.


Carta a você

Querida Hermione,

Resolvi escrever essa carta para lhe dizer, mesmo que seja escrito e não falado a intensidade dos meus sentimentos por você. Sabe, você pode até não acreditar, nem eu acreditei quando parei para pensar, mas há muito tempo eu tenho te amado.

A primeira vez que eu te vi, eu estava no trem para Hogwarts e nós nos esbarramos no corredor... Tudo que eu vi foi uma garota baixinha, dentuça e com um cabelo tão louco e bagunçado que era bonito de se ver... Ajudei-te com o seu malão só para ouvir a sua voz doce. Nesse mesmo dia eu te vi outra vez ajudando um menino a procurar um sapo e por um momento me perdi na profundidade do seu olhar, valeu a pena o olhar estranho que eu recebi do meu irmão e do meu melhor amigo, mas não pude deixar de agir como um bobo ao seu redor, mesmo que a maioria das pessoas achasse que eu sempre ajo como um bobo.

Nem posso descrever a felicidade que senti quando foi selecionada para a Grinfinória... Você se sentou do meu lado e pude sentir mais uma vez aquela sensação boa no fundo do meu peito indicando que tudo naquele momento estava perfeito, sabe como eu me lembro dessa sensação? Eu a sinto todos os dias e se depender de mim a sentirei até o dia que eu não mais existir.

Bem, onde eu estava? Você pode não ter percebido, mas para a confusão do meu irmão e do meu melhor amigo, eu cuidei de você durante todo o ano, mesmo que tenha se metido em confusão com o Ron e o Harry, foi só no ano seguinte que eu descobri que eu te amava, e sabe como?

No seu segundo ano, houve todos aqueles ataques a nascidos trouxas, e meu peito se apertava só de pensar que um dia eu iria acordar e descobrir que não só você teria sido atacada, mas que teria sido fatal... Passei boa parte do ano tentando te seguir para que nada de ruim acontecesse com você, tentei disfarçar, mas meu gêmeo descobriu tudo e me fez entender que muito provavelmente eu estava afim de você, tentei o enganar e me enganar falando que era mais plausível te considerar como uma irmãzinha mais nova que precisa dos meus cuidados, mas nunca achei que fosse um sentimento passageiro, por que quando eu finalmente recebi a noticia de que estava petrificada entendi que o meu gêmeo estava certo e eu lhe amava... Deixa eu te contar um segredo ou dois: nessa época só o George e o Lee sabiam dos meus sentimentos e que depois que você foi petrificada eu estive toda noite te fazendo companhia na ala hospitalar, eu sabia que você não saberia que eu estava lá, mas te deixar sozinha não era opção, então eu lia Hogwarts uma história para você, e sim eu sei que é o seu livro favorito, acho que a Madame Pomfrey sabia que eu estava ali, mas fez vista grossa.

No seu terceiro ano, tentei estar mais próximo de você, algumas pessoas acharam estranho já que tinha a diferença de um ano entre nós e o fato de que mesmo tendo muitos irmãos, eu geralmente só gostava realmente da companhia do George, a minha outra parte menos bonita, mesmo ele achando o contrario e do Lee, a parte mais sensata do nosso grupo, mesmo que não pareça... Bem, continuando, tentei me aproximar de você, por que de acordo com eles (George e Lee): a amizade é o primeiro passo de um grande amor, bem eu já te amava, faltava fazer você me amar, mas para a minha tristeza houve todo aquele problema com o Sirius e os dementadores e o fato de que toda vez que eu a via, você ou parecia muito cansada ou desaparecia diante dos meus olhos, não foi um ano muito produtivo para o meu plano de te fazer se apaixonar por mim, mas pelo menos eu soube que você socou o Malfoy.

No seu quarto ano, expressei para o meu gêmeo as minhas duvidas e inseguranças, conversa de menina (pode acreditar nisso?) e com o apoio dele resolvi retomar o meu plano para fazer você se apaixonar por mim, mas acho que não sou muito sortudo, sabe por que? Aquele búlgaro tonto te convidou primeiro para o baile de inverno e minhas suspeitas da paixão secreta do Malfoy por você, foram confirmadas (eu sabia que tinha um motivo maior do que o status de sangue para ele ficar no seu pé)... Então foi mais um ano sem conseguir te deixar saber do meu amor por você.

O seu quinto ano, foi o ultimo que tivemos juntos graças a sapa rosa, mas só de te ver sorrindo quando eu e o George explodimos aqueles fogos, foi como se os fogos estivessem no meu peito...nesse momento eu queria muito te contar como eu verdadeiramente me sinto, mas agora era tarde...embora você não saiba, eu tive os meus espiões que ficaram de olho em você e me mantiveram informado sobre tudo e devo te dizer que o George e o Lee tiveram que me segurar para não voar até Hogwarts para enfeitiçar o McLaggen até a 10ª geração dele, durante o seu sexto ano...

Tentei reunir coragem enquanto você estava na toca para o casamento do Gui...eu tinha que te contar, por que podia acontecer algo novamente, como o ataque em Hogwarts e eu poderia estar perto de te perder sem que você soubesse, faz sentido? Então no dia do casamento eu falei para o George que depois do casamento eu iria me declarar, mas adivinhe...sim, amor! Mais uma vez meus planos não deram certo, o casamento foi atacado e assim como vocês três eu tive que fugir...sem saber se algum dia estaríamos juntos ou se algum dia eu poderia te dizer o quanto eu te amo.

Mas para a minha felicidade, mesmo no meio de tantas tristezas, eu te vi novamente no dia da batalha de Hogwarts...tentei de tudo para não ficar na sua cola e finalmente me declarar, te sequestrar e te levar para um lugar seguro...deixa eu te confessar uma coisa, meu gêmeo me bateu para que eu pudesse me focar na batalha e isso fez a diferença, consegui me manter vivo e manter o meu gêmeo e o Percy vivos também para enfim conseguir o momento que eu sempre sonhei...

Quando você entrou no salão principal correndo desesperada, após a batalha, e veio até mim...jogando os braços nos meus ombros e juntando os seus lábios aos meus, para o espanto de todos e o meu...Mione acho que nunca pude me sentir mais feliz, mas eu me enganei por que quando você disse, olha que eu vou me lembrar o resto da vida:

\- Frederik Gideon Weasley, eu te amo, então nunca mais me deixe preocupada por que se você morrer eu morro junto.

Ai finalmente pude te dizer aquelas palavras que estavam entaladas na minha garganta há anos:

\- Eu te amo também Mione, eu sempre te amei.

Então? Gostou da carta? Por que enquanto você está lendo isso, eu quero te informar que os meninos (nossos anjinhos gêmeos, Fabian e Gideon, obrigada por homenagear os meus tios) estão na toca e eu tirei o dia de folga para que possamos passar o dia junto, por que hoje, não sei se você se lembra, é nosso aniversario, 10 anos juntos...eu estou te esperando na cozinha com o café da manhã e bem, vou finalizar essa carta com as palavras que eu adoro te dizer, sabe quais são?

EU TE AMO, HERMIONE JEAN WEASLEY

Sempre seu,

Fred Gideon Weasley,

Amor da sua vida, pai dos seus filhos e eternamente seu .


End file.
